


The Rogue [Coming Soon]

by Wanderless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fanboy, M/M, Music Festival, Twitter, fanboy!harry styles, the rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderless/pseuds/Wanderless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PREVIEW]   He was one hell of a fanboy and it was one hell of a music festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rogue [Coming Soon]

Harry starred up at his ceiling following the numerous cracks that adorned it and tilted his head occasionally whenever he heard a muffled shout through his walls. The noise wasn't anything new. It was something he'd become rather accustomed to in the past couple years, ever since his step-father, Robin, lost his job and took up a bit of a drinking habit. Robin wasn't a violent man, but he definitely knew how to say some extremely harsh words; which he always resorted to during his drunken fits. The drunker he got, the louder and more abrasive his words became. Harry learned early on that the best way to silence the things he didn't want to hear was by playing his music just loud enough to keep out the world and quiet enough to keep Robin from storming in red-faced and shouting about the shit kids were listening to now-a-days and threatening to get rid of Harry's stereo if he didn't turn it down. So that's how Harry found himself locked away in his room on a Saturday listening to the song he'd had on replay for the past two hours.

It was one of his new CDs he'd bought with the money he'd gotten for his birthday back in February. The Rogue wasn't a very popular band, but with their fanbase expanding every day it wouldn't be surprising if by the end of the year they became a world renowned band. Harry didn't listen to their music because of the fact they were still pretty much undiscovered (as compared to the music he normally listened to because no one else had heard of it yet), he listened to their music because he was a bit obsessed with the lead singer Louis Tomlinson and his powerful lyrics.

Louis Tomlinson wasn't just another punk rock lead singer. No, he was _the_ punk rock lead singer.  He had a voice only God and his angels above could muster (or at least that's what Harry believed). Louis had a rather higher pitched voice and it only aided in making his music sound terrific.  The sound it created was harmonious with the rest of the band's musical genius.  It also didn't hurt that he was pretty talented at playing the piano. Those piano playing fingers were involved in almost all of Harry's wet dreams.

If Louis' musical talents didn't already have Harry's head spinning, well then, his looks only upped the ante. Harry found that Louis' blue eyes lightened and darkened sporadically, just like anybody else's, but his were something to marvel at.  Louis' lips were thin but when he smiled or smirked one of his mischievous smirks they were just that eenie bit thinner, and Harry couldn't honestly look away. Let's not forget the brilliant days when he decides to put a beanie on his shiny, brown hair, softening his looks even further.   It was difficult to find a lot of videos of The Rogues considering how small, in comparison to the larger bands of today, their band was. But thanks to the group of people Harry followed on his blog, he could see a considerably large collection of wonderful Louis related things. Harry even willingly told people to check out The Rogue's music because that's how involved he felt he was.

But truth be told, Harry just felt a connection with Louis' lyrics and how he felt that they spoke nothing but the truth.  Almost every single song on The Rogue's newest CD was something Harry could listen to on repeat for hours without getting bored of it.  They helped him ignore the outside world and power through even his worst of days.  Harry felt like Louis would be the type of person who'd listen to Harry's troubles just because that's how he is.  Honestly, Harry doesn't know squat about the real Louis Tomlinson but he liked to pretend he knew him rather well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If interested in more please leave a comment! :)


End file.
